Pawns: Bill Ruins Everything
by Saturn valley dweller
Summary: With Mabel and Pacifca held for ransom in another dimension, Dipper with access to the rift, and Ilia desperate for Link's return, all of Bill's pawns are falling into place. Bill can be a real jerk sometimes.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this before Dipper and Mabel v. The Future aired (I'm actually writing this before it airs) so this story takes place before it.**

Pacifica sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, and looked out the window at the setting sun, partially covered by the dark storm clouds looming in the sky, ready to burst into a storm at any moment. She didn't want to be alone, especially after the dream she had had the night prior. She regretting sending her butler home early.

She got off of her bed and walked to her desk to grab her phone. She stared at her reflection in the dark screen for a few seconds, then pushed the power button. She texted as she walked back to her bed:

 **PACIFICA: Hey, do you wanna come over and watch a movie or something?**

She waited for a few seconds before she got an answer.

 **MABEL: Sure!**

 **MABEL: But what about your parents?**

 **PACIFICA: They went out. They won't be home for a couple hours.**

 **MABEL: Okay! Be right over! :)**

 **PACIFICA: Cool!**

She flopped down onto her bed and stared at the glittery purple canopy hanging above. She was relieved that she wouldn't be alone, but guilty at the same time. What if something really did happen? It wasn't like Mabel would be able to protect her, what if something happened to her?

She shook her head, trying not to think about that. She stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where she grabbed a popcorn bag and stuck it into the microwave. It began to rain as the popcorn began to pop, filling Pacifica with even more anxiety.

"Something's going to happen…" She whispered to herself, hugging her arms to her chest.

The microwave went off and she got the bag out and began to pour the popcorn into a bowl. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door, pouring some on the floor.

"Oh. Right." She finished pouring the popcorn into the bowl and walked to the door. "Hey Pacifica!" Mabel said cheerfully as she opened the door. "You look nice in that dress."

Pacifica blushed, looking down at the flowy, knee-length dark purple dress she was wearing. It was the most casual outfit she had. "Uh, thanks. You look good too." Mabel was wearing a blue sweater with a purple cat on it, along with a purple skirt.

"So," Pacifica said, closing the door behind Mabel and leading her to the kitchen, "How have you been doing?"

Mabel sighed, replying, "Everything's been so crazy lately," Pacifica grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the two began to make their way upstairs. "Dipper's just been so occupied with mysteries and stuff, and I've just felt so… alone."

Pacifica looked at Mabel worriedly as she continued, "It's just like… summer's ending soon, and… and I'm not ready to go back home."

Pacifica opened the door to her room as Mabel's words echoed through her head.

 _Summer's ending soon..._

She too wasn't ready to say goodbye to the exciting life the twins brought to the sleepy town. She had no real friends outside of Mabel and Dipper.

"But you know what?" Mabel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Let's have fun!" She smiled at Pacifica, and she replied with a nod.

The two of them sat down on Pacifica's fancy bed, facing the TV. "What should we watch-" Pacifica was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Pacifica froze and looked to her window. Maybe they could jump for it, they would probably survive… As she tried to think of a plan, on thought kept going through her head:

 _We're gonna die. We are so dead. This is where it ends. We are going to die. We are going to die and it's all my fault._

"P-Pacifica?" Mabel saw her terrified demeanor and guessed that she should be scared too.

The knock came again.

And again.

"They're not leaving…" Pacifica muttered.

Then they heard the sound they were most dreading, the door unlocking.

"Oh shit." Pacifica grabbed Mabel and pulled her behind the bed. She frantically looked around for something to use as a weapon. The best thing she could find was her alarm clock, so she ripped the cord out of the wall plug and dove behind the bed with Mabel.

"Maybe it's just your parents…?" Mabel tried to stay optimistic, but she too felt the fear in her heart.

"Don't worry," Pacifica felt an odd wave of courage wash over her, "We'll survive. I'll make sure of it." She said it firmly, but uncertain at her own words.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and she released Mabel's hand, standing up to face whatever was coming.

The door clicked open, and she dropped the alarm clock in shock. "F-Father…?" She looked into his eyes. They seemed different, more cat-like.

He grabbed Pacifica's wrist and hoisted her into the air. "Hey!" She shouted. This wasn't her father, sure he was abusive, but this wasn't him. "Who are you?!" She yelled. Maybe if someone nearby heard her shouts, she could be rescued.

"Oh I suppose we've never formally met!" The man looked her in the eye. His voice sounded familiar, it was the voice she heard in the dream, but coming from someone else. "The name's Bill. No need to introduce yourself, I already know you, Llama."

"W-Who?"

Bill looked at Mabel peeking out from behind the bed. "Oh, look, if it isn't Shooting Star. Looks like I got a two for one!" He flicked his hand, causing Mabel to fly up in the air and into his other hand.

"LET GO OF HER!" Pacifica screamed, kicking at him.

"Whoa, whoa kid, looks like you've got something for Shooting Star!"

Pacifica blushed.

"Well don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, let me rephrase that, _I'm_ not going to hurt you. I don't know about the other guys, but you won't be killed, unless Pine Tree refuses to hand over the rift! Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. My point is, you better hope he cares about you two enough!"

A black portal made of small squares appeared beneath the two. They flinched as blue lightning shot out.

"Well, bye!" Without hesitation, he dropped the girls into the portal, the two of them screaming.

Illia and Link sat on the platform in front of his house.

"I-I'm glad things are back to normal. I really missed you Link. Well, when I didn't have amnesia." She looked at him. He was staring off into space emptily. "Link?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Look Illia, I… I'm sorry, but… I'm leaving."

"What?!" She stared at his face, hoping he was joking. But he was serious, even if she couldn't accept it.

He stared up at the clear night sky. The stars shined brightly as he spoke, "After what happened, I just… I can't stay here. There's something important I have to do and…" His voice trailed off.

"Then I'll come with you!" She shouted, determined. She couldn't lose him again.

He turned to her and smiled sadly. "You need to be with your family. Plus, I need someone to take care of Epona."

Epona whinnied in protest, shaking her head. "Huh?" Link hopped down from the platform and walked to Epona. "What's wrong?"

Epona stared into his eyes. "Epona… You know where I'm going right? You sure you want to come with me?" Link stroked her mane.

She nodded.

"Link… At least tell me where you're going." Illia begged.

"Well first I'm going to the princess's coronation, it's the least I can do since she helped me. Then, I have some things to return." He gestured to his sword.

"But why aren't you coming back?"

Link ignored her question, instead saying, "By the way, if you see a blue eyed wolf with a strange pattern, please don't attack it."

And before Illia knew it, he was gone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that in the credits scene Link returns the Master Sword and stuff, but just forget that entire scene.**


End file.
